Merry Christmas Little Mice!
by CamillaFierce
Summary: A tiny No.6 one-shot written for my best friend, Noizmaker21, as a small Christmas present. Nezumi and Shion spend yet another Christmas together along with a few certain little mice. I do not own the cover image but the story IS based off of it.


**Merry Christmas Little Mice!**

Author's Note: A late Christmas present for Noizmaker21! My Shion! Sorry it's so short but it's just a simple itty bitty oneshot that I promised so here ya go! Story is based on cover photo.

Disclaimer: I do not own No.6 or any of the characters associated with it.

...

Nezumi shifted in bed, ignoring the distant attempts at waking him up.

'It must be the kids again. Why do they always come to me for their nightmares?' Nezumi thought as he turned over, hugging the body next to him closer. He heard a giggle from the person next to him. That sounded like child. His eyes cracked open to see Kyo staring at him with wide, joy-filled eyes.

"Wake up Papa! It's Christmas!" the seven year old kid cried out, pulling himself from Nezumi's arms, jumping over him. Kyo got out of the bed to join his little brother in standing next to the bed, begging their parents to wake up. Nezumi sat up, looking down at the miniature versions of himself and Shion. They'd both been adopted, of course, but they still resembled the two older men more than just kids not related to them would. It disturbed Nezumi sometimes but he loved them all the same despite the strange coincidence. He turned to Shion who was already stirring from the commotion the kids were making.

"Come on Shion. Time to open presents." Nezumi said quietly as he took Shion's hand and pulled him out of bed. The kids ran down the hall before them. Nezumi looked at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing that the kids had woken them up at six in the morning. He rubbed his face with a sigh, walking into the living room with Shion now in the lead, tugging his arm in an attempt to get him to walk faster. Nezumi sat down under the tree and started pulling out the presents, calling out the names and having everyone make piles.

"And last but not least, Len!" Nezumi said as he handed the present to the Shion look-a-like. The child smiled and set it on top of his pile. Kyo whined and picked at the wrapping paper on the biggest present.

"Can we open them now?" he whined and Shion laughed.

"Of course-" Shion began before Nezumi interrupted with a laugh.

"Oh your mark! Get set! Go!" Nezumi said dramatically, starting to unwrap his present for emphasis. The kids immediately started tearing into their presents, revealing several new things that they'd asked for throughout the year. Nezumi looked at Shion who'd given him another revised copy of Hamlet. He already had several different versions of the book in his library but it was sort of a tradition between the two them to remind them of what they went through together.

Shion opened his and gasped. Nezumi had given him Hamlet, the mouse that had been with Nezumi since the very beginning. It was like sharing his heart with Shion, leaving a piece of himself with the other man that would probably live longer than he did. He would always make more mice but the three he'd first made would always have a special place in his life. They turned back to the kids to watch them open the rest of their presents, absolutely thrilled with all the cool stuff they were getting.

Kyo was excited when he found a large tool kit that was used for nano-technology, not unlike what Nezumi used in the mice he built. He had also gotten several parts for a small dog frame he already had so he could build onto that frame. Len had gotten some of the latest technology, happy with the fact that he could now talk with his friend who lived halfway across the country on just a small cellphone-like tablet.

Finally, the kids were down to their final presents, the smallest boxes that were under the tree. They were from Nezumi. They opened them carefully, feeling something small shifting inside each box. Kyo was the first to pull off the lid, revealing an all-too-familiar brown mouse he'd seen scurrying around on the floor and sitting on top of his papa's books as he was growing up.

"Cravat!" Kyo exclaimed as the brown mouse scurried up his arm to sit on top of his head.

"Moonlit!" Len yelled excitedly as he opened the box. The black mouse chose to sit on his shoulder, eyeing his former owner.

"Okay you two, I believe you're responsible enough to take care of these little guys. They're now yours but you have to be careful with them. They do have feelings so that means you have to be nice to them and give them a safe home with you. Do you understand?" Nezumi asked and both of the kids smiled and nodded enthusiastically, petting the little gifts they had received.

"Now let's go play outside! It's snowing!" Shion exclaimed with a smile, pulling Nezumi towards the door with the kids in tow. Nezumi smiled.

Merry Christmas my little mice...


End file.
